swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Iwan/CC-6920
* * * * * * * znaleziony na Arenie |Występowanie = }} CC-6920, nazywany także Iwanem, to służący w w schyłkowym okresie jej istnienia. Jako jeden z paru przeszedł trening z każdej specjalizacji, wtedy też zyskał status Ducha, elitarnego żołnierza zmieniającego losy bitwy. Był uważany za najbardziej kontrowersyjną postać w historii , z jednej strony bohater, a z drugiej zbrodniarz wojenny, który wymordował ponad tysiąc noworodków, wykonując rozkazy. Okazało się, że błąd w klonowaniu spowodował, iż w wieku 10 lat, będąc 20 letnim mężczyzną, jego DNA wyeliminowało szybsze starzenie się i spowodowało, że Iwan żył dłużej niż przeciętny człowiek. Gdy wybuchły , CC-6920 został przydzielony do pierwszej linii frontu na , tam zaliczył ponad 10000 fragów, będąc skuteczniejszy niż wielu . Nigdy nie został awansowany, acz według nieoficjalnych danych był najskuteczniejszą bronią konfliktu. Nigdzie nie pojawiał się na dłużej, wykonywał misję i znikał, wyruszając na inną . Po otrzymał awans na w dogorywającym i jego odłamkach. Powoli zaczął wyszukiwać uczniów, z którymi mógł się podzielić swoją wiedzą. Co chwilę zmieniał dowództwo, a to , Dalia lub nawet odrodzony . Podczas każdego z tych konfliktów znajdował kolejnych popleczników i przeżywał swoich dowódców, wielu generałów proponowało mu przejęcie władzy, lecz on ciągle oznajmiał, że był tylko zwykłym żołnierzem. Dowodził elitarną jednostką złożoną pierwotnie z 100 żołnierzy wyselekcjonowanych przez Iwana, następnie liczba ta rozrosła się do 300. Stanowili Oddział Duchów. Odrodzony powierzył mu zadanie, jeśli on zginie, to CC-6920 ma powstrzymać inwazję obcych z innej galaktyki. Zgodził się, a niedługo później ostatni klon imperatora został zniszczony. Po skończonej wojnie nie skończył swojej powinności; dołączył do nowo utworzonej i zaczął tępić , których nienawidził, ponieważ niszczyli to, o co walczył przez trzy lata. Rok przed odszedł z Imperium wraz ze swoimi trzystoma podwładnymi. Zginął podczas bohaterskiej bitwy, w której wraz z 300 uczniami, niszcząc ogromną część floty inwazyjnej oraz zniszczył dwa światostatki. Wszyscy polegli oprócz jednego, który miał uczyć technik walki i przekazywać wiedzę o poświęceniu 299 uczniów i Iwana, dzięki im poświęceniu Yuuzhan Vongowie nie byli tak silni jak wcześniej i ostatecznie zostali przepędzeni. Podczas tej bitwy Iwan zrozumiał, że całe jego życie prowadziło do tej potyczki, przypomniał sobie każdą porażkę, remis, zwycięstwo i wysadził się, będąc otoczonym przez tysiące Yuuzhan Vongów z wyładowanymi wszystkimi broniami, bez amunicji, będąc ostatnim znajdujących się w tym układzie z trzystu przybyłych. Wybuch doprowadził do uszkodzenia światostatku, który natomiast uderzył w drugi statek tego typu, zabijając setki tysięcy przedstawicieli obcej rasy. Po śmierci został postawiony mu pomnik na , w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowały się główne koszary klonów, został także ogłoszony patronem Resztek Imperium. Pod pomnikiem była tablica z nazwiskami 299 uczniów i dużą czcionką numer CC-6920. Po pokonaniu Vongów rozpoczęła się wielka debata między Imperium a Sojuszem Galaktycznym, dotyczyła ona kwestii grobu Iwana. Ostatecznie został umieszczony w Ambasadzie Imperium na Coruscant. Po odnalezieniu jego pamiętnika, który okazał się ogromnym sukcesem wydawniczym, wybuchły ogromne zamieszki na wielu planetach , doszło do starć między zwolennikami Imperium a Rządu Galaktycznego. Powodem tego wszystkiego były zbrodnie zapisane na kartkach dziennika, m.in bestialskie zamordowanie noworodków, uznane przez Sojusz Galaktyczny za największą zbrodnię wojenną popełnioną podczas wojen klonów. Sojusz Galaktyczny odebrał wtedy pośmiertnie nadany tytuł Bohatera Galaktycznego, którego miano nosili nieliczni. Gdy pomnik „Trzy setki klona” został zbeszczeszczony, rząd Imperium wystosował pismo, w którym zagrozili wojną w sytuacji, w której jeszcze raz dojdzie do incydentu na ich patronie. W tym czasie udało się dojść pewnej sekcie do ciała Iwana, dryfującego zamrożonego w uszkodzonym statku... Biografia Młodość Iwan, klon , urodził się 32 BBY na . Został wyhodowany, by służyć w Wielkiej Armii jako elita elity. Po zakończeniu szkolenia otrzęymał rangę Ducha. Gdy rozpoczęły się wojny klonów został, przydzielony mu własny statek z najnowocześniejszym , by mógł skutecznie podróżować między planetami. Wtedy jeszcze był jednym z tysięcy klonów, które cieszyły się, że będą walczyć za Republikę. Chrzest bojowy left|150px|thumb|CC-6920 walczący na Geonosis Pierwszą bitwą, w jakiej Iwan brał udział, była – wtedy to też zadaniem Iwana było udawanie nic nieznaczącego szeregowego i bezpieczne przeprowadzenie piechoty przez zastępy . Szybko wykonał swoje zadanie i z trupa podniósł miniguna, zaczynając masakrować droidy. klony, które go widziały, z niedowierzaniem patrzyły na jego osiągnięcia na polu bitwy; powstał wśród nich nawet mit opowiadający o Jango , który oszukał śmierć i pomógł swoim dzieciom, niszcząc w zastraszającym tempie oddziały wroga, któremu niedawno pomagał, przy tym odkupując swoje winy. Jedyne co otrzymał od swoich Dowódców to mała pochwała. Co rok przyjeżdzał na Geonosis, spędzając cały dzień na wyszukiwaniu pozostałości po klonach i spisując. Negocjacje z Toydarianami Iwan udał się wraz Generałem Yodą, na sekretną misję na na księżyc Toydarii, na pokładzie krążownika typu Consular, by negocjować dołączenie Toydarii do Republiki i wybudowanie tam bazy zaopatrzeniowej dla Republiki. Niestety ich lot przerywa zakłócania komunikacji z Królem Toydarii, a następnie dwa krążowniki Separatystów, które zaczynają ostrzał ich statku. Generał decyduje się że udadzą się do kapsuły którą wylądują na Księżycu. I w międzyczasie rozkazuje wystrzelić inne kapsuły także by zmylić Droidy. Po wystrzeleniu kapsuł w której jednej znajdowało parę klonów, Iwan i Generał Jedi, Krążownik Republiki skoczył w nadprzestrzeń. right|200px|thumb|Iwan pilotujący kapsułę ratunkową Oddziały droidów typu B1, B2 oraz droideki i czołgi typu AAT ruszają naprzeciw mistrzowi Jedi i trzem żołnierzom-klonom, w tym Iwanowi. Podczas wielu potyczek Yodzie i jego kompanom udaje się zniszczyć mnóstwo maszyn wroga. W jednej z walk ranny zostaje jeden klon. Grupa postanawia się ukryć. Podczas pobytu w jaskini Yoda naucza klony, że chociaż z zewnątrz są tacy sami, to różnią się dramatycznie w Mocy i każdy z nich posiada jakieś szczególne cechy, o których mistrz opowiada, gdy dochodzi do Iwana, mówi że Moc dla niego ma wielkie plany. Następnie wychodzą z jaskini i Yoda sam rozprawia się z całym Batalionem droidów i czołgiem. left|250px|thumb|CC-6920 obserwujący wraz z braćmi z wzgórza walkę Yody będąc zafascynowany jego stylem walki, trzymając karabin maszynowy i przy plecach mając wyrzutnie przeciwpancerną Gdy udaje im się dotrzeć Króla, Iwan wraz z dwoma klonami likwiduje droidy Ventress i udaje im się wykonać misję, dzięki czemu Król Katuunko dołącza do Republiki. right|200px|thumb|Iwan niszczący droidy przy Ventress Malevolence W obliczu nowej superbroni Separatystów, Iwan został wysłany wraz Mistrzem Plo Koon'em na krążowniku typu Venator. Udaje im się odnaleźć tajną broń Separatystów. W tym samym czasie generał Grievous i hrabia Dooku przygotowują się do przeprowadzenia testu nowej broni, zainstalowanej na pokładzie jednostki Malevolence. Po chwili ogromny strzał jonowy sprawia że Venatory tracą zasilanie, i Separatyści z łatwością niszczą Venatory. Iwanowi udaje się wsiąść wraz Mistrzem Jedi i paroma klonami do kapsuły ratunkowej. left|250px|thumb|CC-6920 siedzący po prawej od Plo Koon'a w kapsule ratunkowej Separatyści wysyłają specjalny oddział droidów, Łowców, mający za zadanie otwarcie kapsuł ratunkowych i zabicie wszystkich, by nie wydało się że posiadają tak potężną Superbroń. Po pomyśle Plo Koona, zaczynają naprawiać zasilanie. Po chwili klony zauważają rozprutą kapsułę ratunkową. Po chwili Iwanowi udaje się naprawić zasilanie. Po chwili zbliżają się do nich łowcy, i wychodzą oni w kosmos, zasadzając się na droidy. Gdy droidy zauważyły ich brak, zaczęli oni niszczenie z Generałem Jedi, łowców. right|200px|thumb|Iwan strzelający w łowców, w przestrzeni kosmicznej Dzięki użyciu Mocy i ostrza miecza świetlnego, udaje im się zniszczyć statek którym Łowcy pochwytywali kapsuły i niszczyli je. Po chwili zostają znalezieni przez Generała Skywalkera i jego padawankę. Niedługo później zostają wykryci i odbywają spektakualną ucieczkę przed ogromnym Malevolence, i ledwo udaję im się uciec do floty Skywalkera. Wkrótce potem brał udział w przygotowaniach do ataku Szwadronu Cieni, na Malevolence prowadzonych przez Anakina. left|250px|thumb|CC-6920 w tłumie słuchający z zainteresowaniem planu ataku na Malevolence Plan zakładał prześlizgnięcie się za pomocą bombowców Y-Wing, ominięcie działa jonowego, i zbombardowanie Mostku. Następnie dowiedzieli się ze celem Grievousa, jest tajna stacja medyczna i udali się by powstrzymać Malevolence'a przed zniszczeniem jej. right|250px|thumb|Iwan szykujący się do skoku w nadprzestrzeń Udali się przez zdradliwą mgławicę by być szybszym od Grievousa, i powstrzymać go. left|250px|thumb|CC-6920 w kabinie podczas przelotu przez mgławicę Nagle podczas trasy natknęli się na gigantyczne potwory, które musieli ominąć, po ominięciu potworów, wyszli z mgławicy i byli gotowi na atak Malevolence'a. Po chwili ogromny krążownik wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni i stoczyli z nim bitwę, podczas której parę myśliwców zostało zniszczonych, udało im się znacząco uszkodzić Malevolence'a, i udali się na stację. Wkrótce potem Skywalker spowodował że Krążownik uderzył w księżyc. Bitwa o Bothawui Iwan kolejny raz brał udział w bitwie pod rozkazami Skywalkera, tym razem podczas bitwy o Bothawui. Tym razem dowodził on jednym z AT-ATE na asteroidzie, niszcząc kompletnie jeden z krążowników Generała Grievousa. Incydent na Orto Plutonii Iwan udał się wraz z Obi Wanem Kenobim i Anakinem Skywalkerem, oraz dygnitarzami Pantory, na planetę Orto Plutonia, na której stacjonowały klony, z którymi urwał się sygnał. Po wylądowaniu na planecie w kanonierkach, na których znajdowały się klony i przedstawiciele Pandory, Premiera Chi Cho oraz pandorańską Senator Riyo Chuchi, z którą Iwan potem miał Romans,którego wynikiem był Iwan Chuchi. Po dotarciu do bazy Republiki, okazało się że przeprowadzono tam rzeź na klonach, Premier Chi Cho podejrzewał że to było skutkiem ataku Separatystów. Wkrótce potem wykryto sygnał pochodzący z transportera Separatystów. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się że na Droidach wykonano podobną rzeź jak na żołdakach Republiki. right|250px|thumb|Iwan osłaniający Generała Skywalkera w bazie Separatystów, obawiając się ataku Separatystów Udaje im się odnaleźć wioskę mieszkańców Orto Plutonii - Talzów. Teraz Jedi mają już pewność kto stoi za tymi zabójstwami. Jednak o dziwo Talzowie nie atakują Jedi, wręcz przeciwnie goszczą ich i rozmawiają z nimi. Po rozmowach mistrzowie opuszczają całkiem przyjacielskich tubylców. Po rozmowie z Premierem, dochodzi do spotkania z Talzami, podczas którego Chi Cho wypowiada wojnę Talzom. Następnie klony udały się wraz z z Premierem, by pokonać Talzów. left|250px|thumb|Randomowy klon w śmigaczu podczas natarcia na rdzennych mieszkańców Orto Plutonii Po chwili wpadli oni jednak w pułapkę zastawioną przez mieszkańców tego zimnego świata. Tymczasem Iwan stał obok Jedi, obserwując rozmowę Senator Chuchi z mówcą z Pandory. Po nadaniu uprawnień polecieli na pomoc Rexowi, po dotarciu na miejsce zabezpieczył teren i obserwował Riyo Chuchi. right|250px|thumb|CC-6920 wybiegający z kanonierki by zabezpieczyć teren Tej udało się wynegocjować pokój, z futrzastymi mieszkańcami planety. Zakończył misję z powodzeniem. Bitwa o Christophsis thumb|left|250px|Iwan rzucający granat w jednostki na . Po zdradzie Slicka i stracie większości amunicji i AT-ATE Iwan został wysłany na front na planecie , tam poznał . Jego rola w zwycięstwie została jak zwykle pominięta na rzecz większych osobistości, takich jak i . To on zastąpił artylerzystę, gdy został zastrzelony zbłąkanym pociskiem, kiedy nikt inny nie miał do tego preferencji. Dówództwo tylko go opieprzyło, że pozwolił zniszczyć amunicję. Bitwa o Kamino thumb|right|250px|CC-6920 dzielnie broniący swojego domu na plecaku odrzutowym. Dzięki informacjom zgromadzonym przez i Republika wiedziała, gdzie zamierzają uderzyć Separatyści. Ich celem było Kamino. Planeta, na której hodowano i szkolono klony, miała duże znaczenie strategiczne. Po wygranej skierowano CC-6920 na Kamino, by odpoczął, informując, by był czujny, ponieważ Konfederacja planowała uderzyć na jego dom. Nawet nie zdążył się zakwaterować, a już flota inwazyjna Konfederacji znalazła się nad Kamino. Na planetę wylały się dziesiątki myśliwców i transportowców wroga. Wtedy to też Iwan przywdział plecak odrzutowy i zaczął dzielnie bronić swojej ojczyzny przed masą droidów. Pochował wtedy wielu swoich braci i wielu śmiertelnie zranionym okazał „łaskę”. Rzeź na Teyr Kiedy na planecie wylądował okręt-rdzeń Separatystów wraz z olbrzymią liczbą droidów bojowych, Republika Galaktyczna zdecydowała się wysłać Iwana wraz z pod dowództwem w celu wyparcia jednostek Konfederacji z planety. Siły Republiki zdecydowały się zaatakować oddziały wroga, które zajęły pozycję w okolicach Wielkiego Kanionu. Kluczem do zwycięstwa w tym starciu było zniszczenie okrętu-rdzenia, służącego jako bunkier i baza główna dla Separatystów. K'Kruhk zdecydował się na poprowadzenie swych oddziałów przez Wielki Kanion prosto na pozycje wroga. Po drodze zostali jednak ostrzelani przez oczekujący na pojawienie się przeciwnika batalion OG-9. W rezultacie wielu żołnierzy-klonów zostało dosłownie rozerwanych na kawałki na oczach Iwana. thumb|left|250px|Iwan zapewnia Generała Jedi, że zwycięża w bitwie Pomimo tych problemów oddziałom udało się przedrzeć przez nieprzyjacielski ostrzał i zaatakować pozycje wroga. Z powodu poniesionych strat siły Republiki były jednak zdecydowanie słabsze liczebnie, przez co zaczęły ponosić ciężkie straty za każdy metr zdobytej ziemi. Widząc, że atak zmienia się w rzeż, generał Jedi nakazał swoim żołnierzom, aby wycofali się z pola walki. Iwan jednak zapewnił go, iż są w stanie wygrać tę bitwę, jednocześnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że ich powinnością był śmierć za Republikę. W tej sytuacji K'Kruhk z ciężkim sercem nakazał kontynuować szturm, który zakończył się zniszczeniem wrogiego okrętu-bazy oraz wszystkich wrogich droidów. Zwycięstwo w bitwie należało do Republiki, ale kosztem życia wielu jej żołnierzy Iwan po tej bitwie poprzysiągł, że nie zginie, dopóki Konfederacja istnieje. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że jego prawdziwymi wrogami będą Yuuzhan Vongowie. Bitwa o Muunilist Muunilinst było ważną planetą z powodu znajdowania się tam siedziby . Po dłuższej naradzie i zadecydowali o wysłaniu tam znacznych sił. Głównym celem misji było pojmanie najważniejszych członków Klanu Bankowego. Dowodzenie nad wysłanymi wojskami powierzono , oraz Kenobiego, Anakinowi . Wysłane jednostki składały się głównie z oddziałów Trzeciej Armii klonów. Iwan tym razem został przydzielony do Eskadry Niebieskich, tam wykazał się świetną zręcznością, niszcząc 40 myśliwców wroga, następnie dołączył do oddziału Muunilist 10, który zmierzał na z odsieczą dla szóstki Jedi osaczonych przez Grievousa. Misja ratunkowa okazała się sukcesem. thumb|right|150px|CC-6920 ostrzeliwuje . Bitwa o Kalamar Gdy przystąpiła do Separatystów, automatycznie wypowiedziała wojnę Radzie , która była zaprzyjaźniona z Republiką. Gdy dowiedzieli się o tym kanclerz i Rada Jedi, natychmiast wysłali na Kalamar batalion klonów z Iwanem na czele, przystosowanych do walk podwodnych pod dowództwem mistrza Jedi . Bitwa o Zaadję W wyniku porażki, jaką Separatyści doznali w bitwie o Geonosis, armia droidów straciła niezwykle cenne źródło nowych jednostek oraz pojazdów. Odbudowa zniszczonych wówczas infrastruktur produkcyjnych była wykluczona ze względu na obecność silnych oddziałów klonów, pozostawionych przez Republikę na planecie. Dlatego też siły Konfederacji skupiły swoją uwagę na niezamieszkałych i niebudzących zainteresowania planetach . Jednym z najważniejszych ośrodków produkcyjnych stała się wówczas , na której powstały potężne fabryki droidów. Szczególnie ważną role odegrali w tym procederze , którzy pomimo negatywnych dla siebie warunków atmosferycznych sprawnie zapewnili fabryce możliwość szybkiej produkcji dużych liczby robotów bojowych. Po jakimś czasie władze Republiki postanowiły podjąć zdecydowane kroki w celu zakończenia trwającego konfliktu, decydując się na spowolnienie produkcji droidów Konfederacji. Dzięki informacjom zdobytym przez wywiad dowidziano się o Zaadji, będącej jedną z najważniejszych ośrodków produkcyjnych wojsk Separatystów. Zdecydowano się wysłać 3. Armię klonów z CC-6920, który już wyzdrowiał, jako porucznikiem na planetę z rozkazem zniszczenia znajdujących się w niej fabryk. Do dowodzących nimi Obi-Wana Kenobiego oraz Anakina Skywalkera zdecydowano się wówczas dodatkowo przydzielić mistrzynię , której wiedza architektoniczna i inżynieryjna była kluczowa dla pomyślnego przebiegu kampanii na planecie. Była to najłatwiejsza misja w jego karierze. Bitwa o Boz Pity Brał udziałw , gdzie został pilotem eskadry , następnie po zestrzeleniu jego myśliwca pomagał w obronie żołnierzy-klonów, masakrując droidy. Bitwa została wygrana, acz z niemałymi stratami. Iwan zrozumiał wtedy, że są tylko liczbami które giną bez sensu. thumb|right|150px|Iwan osłaniający klony ostrzałem z . Bitwa o Coruscant Przed brał udział w większych lub mniejszych misjach w stolicy Republiki. W preludium bitwy brał udział w śledztwie dotyczącego znajdującego się na planecie. Podczas pierwszej fazy odpierał wzmożony desant Separatystów, stojąc na jednym z wielu większych monumentów. thumb|right|250px|CC-6920 niszczący zastępy . Udał się także do osławionego złą sławą poziomu -1313, gdzie likwidował pojedyncze jednostki typu Droid Zabójca, których zadaniem było podłożenie bomby należącej do Republiki w bazie półśwadka przestępczego. Iwanowi udało się zlikwidować droida sapera, aczkolwiek zdążył ją aktywować, grożąc śmiercią cywili. CC-6920 rozbroił bombę, usuwając większość ładunek, powodując jednak wybuch który zniszczył pokój, na szczęście samego klona nie raniąc. Po porwaniu Kanclerza Palpatine'a udał się do jednego z wielu hangarów Republiki i wsiadł w myśliwiec typu ARC-170, udając się na orbitę nękając flotę Seperatystów z pokładu myśliwca. thumb|left|200px|Iwan kierujący myśliwcem ARC-170. Rozkaz 66 i Konklawa na Kessel Po Bitwie o Coruscant, został przydzielony do sławnego Legionu Pięćset Pierwszego, stacjonującego na Planecie i pilnującego porządku. thumb|right|250px|CC-6920 stacjonujący w Legionie 501. Parę dni później, wydany został rozkaz 66, nakazujący zabić wszystkich Jedi. Wtedy to też po raz pierwszy użył Miecza Świetlnego znalezionego na Arenie Geonosis, a pominiętego przez klony które sprzątały arenę z zwłok. Udał się do świątyni w normalny sposób wraz z całym 501 Legionem, według nieoficjalnego raportu zabił 30 Jedi i poderżnął gardła swoim ostrzem z Beskaru, około setce Dzieci którzy kiedyś staliby się Jedi, leżących w kołyskach. thumb|left|200px|Iwan podczas Operacji Knightfall. [thumb|right|200px|Pozostałości jednej Jedi po walce z Iwanem Po wybiciu Jedi, pozostał w 501 i wziął udział w Czystce na Kessel, w której Vader zabił ośmiu pięćdziesięciu Jedi. thumb|right|250px|CC-6920 Dowodzący Oddziałem złożonym z żołnierzy 501 Legionu. W archiwach Imperialnych widnieje, że klonami na Kessel dowodził Appo lub Bow, tak naprawdę był to Iwan który został przydzielony jako dowódca Oddziału. Pacyfikacja Naboo Rok później udał się z legionem, na Naboo, gdzie zlikwidowali Królową i ukrywających się tam Jedi. Misją Iwana było osłanianie ich za pomocą snajperki, gdy królowa zaczęła uciekać i zobaczył ją, natychmiast wycelował i trafił prosto w głowę. Rozprysła ona, przez co nie odbył się oficjalny pogrzeb. Iwan dostał reprymendę przez dowództwo, ponieważ misja została wykonana nie tak jak oni sobie wymarzyli. Relacje Riyo Chuchi Przez pewien okres po ataku bestii Zilo był ochroniarzem Senator Chuchi, wtedy też doszło do zbliżenia między nimi. Dziennik CC-6920 Odnaleziony 5 lat po jego bohaterskiej Śmierci, znaleziony na Geonosis, w pobliżu ruin Areny. Wydane jako książka, i znajdująca się na listach bestsellerów. Wpis 1 Dzisiaj przyjechał Jedi, bracia mówią, że prawdopodobnie w najbliższym czasie pojedziemy na Front, na nasza pierwszą misję. Jango wyjechał, pewnie w interesach. Kaminiise mówią, że stał się aruetii, jeśli to prawda, to została mi tylko beskar'gam i akaan'ade która był dla mnie jak aliit. Wpis 2 Przepełnia mnie a’den, Geonosis okazało być się dar'yaim, kote darasuum verde. Pomimo strat dowódcy dalej krzyczali Ke'pare, droidy były wszędzie, widziałem vode upadających od postrzałów, przejechanych przez hut'uune kryjących się za Droidami. Akaan dopiero się rozpoczęła, jak mówią jetiise. Dzisiaj nauczyłem się pieśni, od innych klonów, które starały się pocieszyć swoich towarzyszy. Zamieszczam ją tutaj dla potomnych. Kote! Kandosii sa ka’rta, Vode an. Coruscanta a’den mhi, Vode an. Bal kote, darasuum kote, Jorso’ran kando a tome. Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an. Kandosii sa ka’rta, Vode an. Coruscanta a’den mhi, Vode an. Bal... Motir ca’tra nau tracinya. Gra’tua cuun hett su dralshy’a. Aruetyc runi solus cet o’r. Motir ca’tra nau tracinya. Gra’tua cuun hett su dralshy’a. Aruetyc runi trattok’o. Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an! Wpis 3 Ganar aka, a vod, motir aruetii. Di'kut dinuir verborir, verborir dar'vod. Nie spodziewałem się tego po swoim bracie, że da się przekupić przez jakiś Siite. Udało mu się zniszczyć skład amunicji, Seperatyści mają przewagę liczebną, ale każdy vod'ika był warty setki tysięcy blaszanych zabawek. Przygotujemy artylerię do odparcia blaszaków. Wpis 4 Dzisiaj pojechałem do swojego Domu, do Kaminiise, dla których byłem tylko eksperymentem. Nie zdążyłem dotrzeć do kwater, a już rozpoczął się atak Seperańców. Założyłem buy'ce i birgaan odrzutowy. Wszędzie były trupy, wszędzie. Wszystko spływało w krwi i deszczu. Nie sądziłem nigdy, że Kamino, stanie się dla mnie dar'yaim. Wielu braciom którzy nie mieli już szans na normalne życie, podarowałem dar łaski. Mam nadzieję, że na tamtym świecie, będą walczyć w ramię, w ramię z Mandalorami. Wpis 5 Byłem wstrząśnięty, pomimo tego, że byłem weteranem Geonosis, nie widziałem nic gorszego. Zeskoczyliśmy wroga na Teyr... Musieliśmy przejść przez przełęcz co już samo w sobie było strategicznym samobójstwem, nagle zaskoczyły nas Pajęczaki. Rozrywały moich Vode kosząc ich jakbyśmy byli tylko trawą dla Shaaków. To nawet nie była bitwa, to była istna rzeź, z 30 tysięcy, zostało nas mniej niż setka, wielu z nich polegnie podczas następnych bitew. Życie klona, to nic wielkiego... Nic wielkiego. Wpis 6 Dziś udałem się na ojczyznę Muunów. Pierdolony beroya zabił wielu moich braci, szarżą na skuterach. Był nieśmiertelny! Nieśmiertelny! Podobno Jetii, Kenobi, go zabił, szkoda, że sam nie mogłem wcisnąć granat do pyska. Po tej bitwie udałewm się na Hypori, jedną z głównych planet Seperatystów. Widziałem coś, co nigdy nie powinno powstać, okropną hybrydę, pokonała z łatwością Jedi, aczkolwiek miło się do niej strzelało, misja zakończyła się powodzeniem, a Jedi byli tylko w złym stanie, szkoda, że o klony nikt się tak nie martwi jak o jakiś Jetii. Wpis 7 Piszę to w drodze na krążownik w którym odbędę swoje wakacje, jak określają to dowódcy. Zostałem ranny podczas konfliktu na Mon Calamar, pierdolone ośmiorniczki odłączyły się od jakiś ryb, i oczywiście Republika musi interweniować, w wodzie każda zasada której się nauczyłem przestała mieć znaczenie, no dobrze, nauka pływania się przydała. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę się nudził, to głupie by odsyłać mnie, kiedy wszędzie giną klony. Bo byłeśmy tylko klonami. klonami które mają ginąć zamiast ludzi. Kiedyś pokaże im wszystkim co może jeden klon... Wpis 8 Dawno nie pisałem tych wpisów, lecz w obliczu ogromnych zmian muszę napisać nowy wpis. Galaktyka się zmieniła, Jetii wypadli z łask, sam zabiłem 30 Jedi, i 1792 noworodków, podcinając gardła, rzucając między kołyski granat, faszerując serią z karabinu, a nawet podpalając. Pewnie inne pokolenie nazwie mnie zbrodniarzem, potworem a nawet uzna, że nie byłem wzorem Mandalorianina, ale dla nas klonów, rozkaz to rozkaz. Chociaż nie miałem czipa, i tak wykonałem rozkaz od dowódca, specjalnie się postarali by wypowiedzieć rozkaz w Mandaloriańskim, cóż za łaska. Brzmiał on: Ke narir haar'ke'gyce rol'eta resol!. Republika upadła i powstało Imperium, a Palpatine okazał się Sithem, oczywiście nie mówi się o tym Publicznie, ale nikt mi nie zabronił wykonania dyskretnej kopii wszystkich danych z Archiwum Jetii, za to mam tanią lekturę w wolnym czasie. Separatyści upadli, co zadziwiające na wszystkich planetach, wyłączyły się tak nagle, bez ostrzeżenia. Wojny klonów się zakończyły, ale niektórzy nie wspierają Ustawy o Nowym Ładzie, mam wrażenie, że prędzej czy później wybuchnie następna Wojna. O, Muszę także wspomnieć o zdumiewającej broni, która był w budowie, niejakiej Stacji DS-1, chodź w ściśle tajnych archiwach Palpatine'a znalazłem ciekawszą nazwę; Gwiazdę Śmierci, ciekawi was pewnie skąd miałem dostęp do archiwum najważniejszej osoby w państwie? Ktoś musiał posprzątać bałagan po Jedi. Ta broń może uszkodzić planetę, całą pierdoloną planetę! A nawet i ją zniszczyć przy odpowiedniej mocy! I tak Palpi znalazł sobie nowego pupilka, niejakiego Lorda Vadera, ale w kościach czuję, że to Generał Skywalker. A klony? Zostały w armii, głównie jako mięso armatnie, Palpatine zamierza wprowadzić rekrutację Szturmowców w całej Galaktyce, weterani będą uczyć żółtodzioby, ale oczywiście, ja dalej mam wykonywać swoje zadania... Ciekawostki - Posiadał miecz świetlny, należący dawniej do jednego z Padawanów zabitych na Geonosis. Użył go tylko dwa razy, w najważniejszych bitwach swojego życia. Podczas Operacji: Knightfall i Bitwie o Galaktykę, jak określana był bitwa na granicy znanej nam Galaktyki podczas której Iwan się poświęcił z 300 uczniami. - Przez klony był określany kandosii kyr’am co w tłumaczeniu na Wspólny oznacza Nieposkromiona Śmierć. - Raz został uznany za Jedi przebranego w zbroję klona. Sprawiło mu to trochę kłopotów, ponieważ był przesłuchiwany przez Republikańskie Biuro Bezpieczeństwa. - Został nauczony przez Instruktorów, podstaw Mandaloriańskiego, którego często używał wraz z Wspólnym do pisania w Dzienniku. Sam uważał się za wzór prawdziwego Mandalorianina.. - Przez pewien okres myślał nad dołączeniem do Rebelii, po bestialskim ludobójstwie, nazywanym Bitwą o Yavin, porzucił ten pomysł. Na Gwieździe Śmierci, służyło wiele jego przyjaciół. - Po śmierci został uznanym przez Bobę Fetta, za Mandalora. Pośmiertnie otrzymał przydomek, Man'dalor Pogromca Vongese, co w tlumaczeniu na wspólny oznacza Mandalora Pogromce Vongese. Poza Światem Gwiezdnych Wojen - Pierwotnie autor, zamierzał umieścić postać Iwana w swoim małym uniwersum powiązanym z opowiadaniem Wojna Imperiów. Po namyśle zrezygnował jednak z tego pomysłu, ponieważ bez tego może umieścić Iwana w wszystkich znaczących wydarzeniach z Oryginalnej Trylogii i Prequeli. Kategoria:IwanRoslin Kategoria:Żołnierze-klony Kategoria:Klony Kategoria:Era upadku Republiki Kategoria:Era Imperium Kategoria:Era Nowej Republiki Kategoria:Era Sojuszy